User blog:KinHikari/2014 Behind the Voice Actors Awards
It's time once again for the Behind the Voice Actors awards. "And now for something completely different...." Instead of having people voting for the various categories all at once, BTVA decided to have the voting for feature films and specials/DVD together this year. "What about video games?" you might ask. The answer is: The voting for video games has already closed. I didn't post a blog when the Video Games voting had started as none of the nominees in that category did voice work for Phineas and Ferb. (Note: Voting for Feature Films and Specials/DVD has been closed.) Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Feature Film *Allison Janney (Ms. Grunion; Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Ariel Winter (Penny; Mr. Peabody & Sherman) Best Female Vocal Performance in a Feature Film in a Supporting Role *Megan Hilty (China Princess; Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) Best Male Vocal Performance in a TV Special/Direct-to-DVD Title or Theatrical Short *Corey Burton (Time Trapper; JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) ( ) *Diedrich Bader (Mrs. Vanders; Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy) *Fred Tatasciore (Lex Luthor; JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Jeff Bennett (Fairy Gray; The Pirate Fairy) *Jim Cummings (Oppenheimer; The Pirate Fairy) Best Female Vocal Performance in a TV Special/Direct-to-DVD Title or Theatrical Short *Grey Griffin (Wonder Woman/Diana; JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) ----- Update - June 29, 2015 The final two categories for the 2014 Behind the Voice Actors Awards have arrived: General and Television (Note: Voting has been closed.) Voice Actor of the Year *Dee Bradley Baker *Fred Tatasciore *Jeff Bennett *John DiMaggio *Kevin Michael Richardson *Tom Kenny Voice Actress of the Year *Grey Griffin *Kari Wahlgren *Tara Strong ( ) Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Action/Drama *Clancy Brown as Red Hulk (Hulk And The Agents Of S.M.A.S.H.) *Dee Bradley Baker as Fives (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk (Hulk And The Agents Of S.M.A.S.H.) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Willem Viceroy III (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Action/Drama *Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10: Omniverse) Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Comedy/Musical *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) ( ) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice (All Hail King Julien) *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy (The 7D) *Ashley Tisdale as Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Kari Wahlgren as Kett (Breadwinners) Best Male Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Action/Drama *Tom Kenny as Vulture (Ultimate Spider-Man) Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Action/Drama *Grey Griffin as Magpie / Margaret Sorro (Beware the Batman) *Kari Wahlgren as Charmcaste (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Kelly Hu as Kara (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Comedy/Musical *Alyson Stoner as Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) Best Male Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Action/Drama *Corey Burton as High Evolutionar (Hulk And The Agents Of S.M.A.S.H.) *Jeff Bennett as The Collecto (Hulk And The Agents Of S.M.A.S.H.) Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Action/Drama *Jennifer Hale as Rojo (Ben 10: Omniverse) ( ) *Kari Wahlgren as Victori (Ben 10: Omniverse) Best Male Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Comedy/Musical *John DiMaggio as Bender (The Simpsons) Best Male Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Children's/Educational *Corey Burton as Captain Hook (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Jim Cummings as Colonel Quint Quarry (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Children's/Educational *Ariel Winter as Sofia (Sofia the First) *Lara Jill Miller as Henry (Henry Hugglemonster) ( ) Category:Inactive blogs